


And May You Be Forever Young

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: De-aged!Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has days, and that’s just it, they’re not good days, they’re not bad days, they’re just days, and no one knows what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And May You Be Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt on the Kink Meme about a De-aged Thranduil. And I may have accidentally combined the two ideas I gave for it. Oops.

Thranduil has days, and that’s the thing, isn’t it? That’s the thing. Thranduil has days where he remembers who he should be, where he remembers what he should be, but he also has days where he doesn’t. He has days, and no one can tell whether they are good days or whether they are bad days. Because sometimes he remembers that he’s over 6000 years old, a king, a father, a widower, trapped in the body of a five year old, at least that’s the mortal equivalent anyway. Sometimes he doesn’t remember, sometimes all he knows is that his parents are gone and he doesn’t know why, sometimes all he knows is that his friends have grown taller and older and he has not, he has stayed the same.

Is a good day when he remembers who he is and that there is nothing he can do to fix the situation? Or is that a bad day? Is it a good day when he does not remember who he is and what happened to him in his later years? Or is that a bad day?

Thranduil has days, and that’s just it, they’re not good days, they’re not bad days, they’re just days, and no one knows what to do with them.

* * *

Legolas knows what sort of day they’re going to have by the first thing that leaves his fa- Thranduil’s mouth. Legolas knows from the first words whether today he will play father or if he’ll play son. He doesn’t know which he prefers, he doesn’t, and he’s not sure whether he should or how he should feel about it.

“Morning, Atar.” These words are always accompanied by a sleepy smile and a little body crawling into his lap and leaning back against his chest, and Legolas thinks one day his heartbreak will be audible for the boy, like it is already tangible for him.

“Good morning, ion nin, how was your night?” these words are always accompanied by a knowing smile and eyes that have no business looking so aged in a young face. Legolas thinks one day he’ll be honest, spill that his nights are filled with fervent prayers and his slumber with vicious dreams. Legolas thinks one day he’ll be honest, cry that it _hurts_ having to say goodbye to his _son_ and not knowing when he’ll see him again. It’s preposterous, because Thranduil is his _father,_ and he, Legolas, is Thranduil’s _son_ , not the other way around. 

Legolas knows what sort of day they’re going to have by the first thing that leaves Thranduil’s mouth. Neither day is a good day, they’re not bad days either, they just are.


End file.
